Blue Star & Yellow Star
by ShiraiyukiRG
Summary: Collection of AoKise oneshots and drabbles. Varied themes. (A lot of fluff)
1. In the Beginning

Aomine slammed his apartment's door shut with a loud bang and threw his gym bag against the nearest wall. He strolled his way into the bathroom and he jumped to the shower, clothes on and everything.

They had won. Touou had won against Kaijou –well, obviously – but he felt like crap, complete and utter crap. His stomach was threatening to spill at any second, body was throwing a goddamned tantrum and no matter how much he rubbed his eyes, it still felt like there was something in there that made him want to cry.

On top of that, there was a face that kept popping up in his mind, lingering there making him feel like punching a wall.

"What the hell was that face?" Aomine murmured to no one in particular.

The days he spent with Kise Ryota seemed to have been ages ago. Those were days when he still wasn't unbeatable and basketball was still fun. Kise was his best friend along with Tetsu. He knew he'd screwed up his friendship with Tetsu but he thought he and Kise were okay. Of course he, stupid as he was, also screwed that up. No doubt if there was one thing Aomine Daiki could do besides playing basketball and taking naps was screwing stuff up. He should get a fricking award or something! Now he only had Satsuki, and she was a saint for putting up with him for all these years.

Except, he felt different about Kise than he did with Tetsu. Kise meant a hell of a lot more.

Aomine slapped himself on the cheeks and started stripping, letting the hot water wash away his doubts and worries.

…

The blue-haired teen looked at the alarm clock on the night stand – 07:43 AM. _The fuck!?_ Aomine grunted throwing the covers off his body. He rose to his feet and strolled to the kitchen wearing nothing but boxers – which gained him a shriek when Momoi Satsuki (who had let herself in) saw him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Satsuki!?"

"Put on some clothes, Aomine-kun!" The pink-haired girl shouted covering her face with her hands.

Aomine grunted in complaint but did what she asked.

Completely dressed, the blue-haired jock was feeling like shit. The blond's figure struggling to get up had plagued his dreams, robbing him of any rest he could've had and to make it worse, Satsuki was nagging him and it wasn't even 8 AM. The only good thing about that morning was that at least she'd made him breakfast.

"I'm worried about you, Aomine-kun. You looked upset after the game with Kaijou." She said.

"I'm fine." He murmured with his mouth filled with the scrambled eggs she'd made him.

"… Did… Did you expect Kise-kun's team to be stronger?"

Aomine grunted in response, still stuffing his mouth with food.

He knew that wasn't the question she wanted to ask.

"Listen Aomine-kun, maybe you should visit Kise-kun." Aomine choked.

"Wh- Why?" He coughed feeling his cheeks burn. What good would come out of that? He would just say something he didn't mean as usual.

"I think if you two talked maybe you could work things out, maybe… maybe be friends again, or, something else…" She looked at him with sad eyes and a sad smile "You two used to be so close and now—

"Shut up, ugly." He scowled waiting for the slap or a yell. But she didn't respond. Satsuki didn't even flinch at the insult.

"I know how you feel about him…" She gave him a caring smile, and Aomine assumed it was supposed to make him feel better but it didn't, it just made him feel worse about himself.

Of course she knew. She, who'd always been there for him, of course she knew.

What had bothered him the most about that scene after the game hadn't been not going over to Kise to help him. It was that it had been that Captain, Kasamatsu or something to do it. And Kise had smiled at him that bright smile he used to give him in the past.

Would it… Would it be such a bad idea? To visit him? He was already feeling like someone stabbed him, all the self-respect he had had poured out. What was he scared of?

_Well that's a stupid question_, Aomine thought bitterly. Aomine always knew his feelings were one-sided but he'd always though he mattered to Kise, as a friend. Now, he wasn't so sure. What if… What if Kise didn't care about him anymore? What if he liked Kasamatsu more? What if he didn't need him anymore… Nobody would need him then….

"Fine."

"Great!" Satsuki shot him a smile – an honest one this time.

_Damn, where is his house!? _Aomine looked at the map he'd bought at the station. Satsuki had given him the address, and he was staring at it on his phone – he just couldn't find it on the damn map!? He'd been searching for hours where the hell did Ki—

"Aominecchi?" Aomine felt his cheeks burn but still turned back to face the blond (smashing the piece of paper in his hand and throwing it to a nearby garbage can in the process) "What are you doing in Kanagawa?"

"Kise..."

The words died in his throat. They just wouldn't come out.

"Don't tell me you came all this way just to brag?" Kise scowled.

"Kise I…"

Again. The words just didn't want to come out. Shit, what was he a fifteen year old girl!? _Say something, you dumbass!_

"If that's it then you can leave!?" He walked away, right past Aomine. _Shit_, he was hurt. Of course he was – another one of Aomine's talents…

"Kise, wait!" Aomine dashed to the blond, stopping right in front of him.

"What do you—

Aomine closed the distance between them in a second and put his hands on the blond's face pressing his lips against his former team mate's. Then after what seemed like forever, Aomine took a step back letting go of the blond.

"Wha- hum, huh, I, huh, what?" Kise was blushing so hard he looked like a tomato. He was so confused he probably didn't know how to spell his name "Why did you…?"

"Why did I what?" Aomine smirked, shoving his hands on his back pockets. What was done was done. He didn't care anymore, he was telling – or in this case showing – Kise how he felt and that was it. _There's no going back now. _

"Why did you… you know?" He couldn't say it. Aomine couldn't decide whether that was good or bad – but at least Kise hadn't resisted or pushed him back so, that was a good sign!

"Why did I what?" He continued smirking.

"Wh-, Why di-, did you ki- ki- ki-, kiss m- me?" Tears started streaming down his cheeks

"Kise, what's—

"That's just mean! You know how I've always felt but you still tease me, even now, even after I tried to get away from you!?" He was sobbing now.

What? What Kise felt about… him?

Oh, dear God.

Aomine put a hand over his mouth to cover his laughter.

"Oh yeah! Laugh! Laugh at me! You asshole! You're terrible! GO DI—

Aomine took a step towards Kise and kissed him again. Kise pulled back this time, pulling away so fast he tripped and fell on the ground. He was staring with a mix of anger and tears on his face.

"I hate you!"

Aomine gave him his widest and most gleeful smile "I love you."

"Wha…" Kise stared at him in disbelief.

"I love you."

"What, I, huh, since when?"

"Ever since Teikou." Aomine offered a hand to Kise.

"Really?" The blond took it and rose to his feet.

"Yup." Aomine kept smiling.

"You know, Aominecchi..."

"Hum?"

"I love you too."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my little series of one shots and drabbles.**

**I love these guys so much, they're so adorable and I just asdfghjkll *drowning in feels***


	2. Dream

_How weird, Aomine thought staring at the floor which was made out of clouds – fricking clouds – and all around him light pink-colored satin sheets hanged from the also-cloud-made ceiling, swaying with the cool breeze. It smelled of, what was that, ah yes, peaches… God, he loved peaches!_

_It was almost like a maze of sheets._

_Something else besides the hissing breeze reached his ears. Laughter, a familiar laughter... _

_Whose laughter was that, why did it sound so familiar?_

_Aomine sprinted forward and headed for where the laughter came, a hand in the air, throwing the sheets to the sides. _

_After a while, Aomine sat on the floor panting. The laughter came from everywhere now and it was a bright, cheerful laugh. _

_"Aominecchi, what are you doing down there?" A blond angel suddenly appeared hovering above him._

_"Kise?"_

_"Come on up, Aominecchi!" He stretched out his arms with a welcoming grin on his face._

_"I can't!" He blurted out._

_"Why?"_

_"I don't have wings." _

_"I guess it's just not meant to be, then!" Kise laughed and Aomine immediately recognized it as the laughter he was chasing._

_"Wait, Kise!" He stretched out a hand to the angel but Kise just kept laughing and soon the place became gloomier and gloomier as the blond angel flew up, disappearing through the clouds._

_…_

The first thing Aomine felt was his aching face on the stone-cold floor. _The hell?_ The blue-haired teen rolled to his side, sat on the floor and looked around him rubbing his nose. _Oh_, he realized he'd fallen out of bed. That had been just a dream, _Thank God!_

Kise's head popped on the side of the bed "Aominecchi! What are you— Aominecchi! What's wrong!?"

"Nothing's wrong." Aomine was oblivious to why the blond eyed him with so much worry in his beautiful eyes.

"Then why are you crying?" Instinctively, Aomine brought his hand to his face and felt the wetness the blond talked about. "Aominecchi?"

Aomine leaped to the bed and under the blankets, "Aominecchi~" Kise complained at the feeling of his boyfriend brushing himself on top of him "Stop it, not now~"

"It's not that." And Kise seemed to realize the same soon, as Aomine had finally found a position he was comfortable in – on top of him, but not crushing him, with his head on the blond's chest.

"I had a dream." Aomine wrapped his arms around the blond's body.

"A dream?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of dream?" Aomine closed his eyes and breathed in the aroma of peaches.

"A bad dream."


	3. Milk

"OI, RYOTA!" Kise Ryota woke with these words. _The hell?_

He tried to reach the alarm clock on his nightstand but it seemed he was still too asleep to completely control his body so the damned thing ended up on the floor. As usual.

"RYOTA!" He heard Daiki's voice again. Why the hell was he shouting this early in the morning?

Ryota rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and fetched the alarm clock from the floor. It showed: 9:55

_Wait, 9:55?_ Oh shoot! Daiki had a game today!

The blond immediately threw the covers off his naked body— _Why am I naked!?_

_Oh right…_

His cheeks flared when he remembered how he had ended up on that state.

The blond jumped off the bed and ravaged his drawers, pants and sweaters flying as he searched for underwear.

"HA HA!"At last, he found a pair of black boxers and put them on.

"I'M ALMOST READY!" He shouted in hopes that Daiki wouldn't be too upset.

The task he at hands being completed, he moved on to his next most pressing problem: pants and shirts! He searched frantically, his eyes darting through the mess of clothes covering the wooden floor. He settled for a dark-purple long-sleeved sweater with a light-grey scarf and dark jeans.

A rhythmic thumping on the stairs growing louder and louder told him Daiki wasn't in a very good mood. Ryota took a deep breath, bracing himself for the impending doom.

"Oi Ryota!" A panting Daiki slammed the room's door open wearing the standard Touou tracksuit "We don't have milk!?"

"What?" He stared dumbfounded at the blue-haired teen.

"THERE IS NO MILK IN THE FRIDGE!?"

"I get it. We can buy more. Let's just go to the game, we're going to be late." He said.

"No, you don't understand! I need to drink milk before games!" He stomped his foot on the floor.

"Why?"

"I just have to!" He stomped his foot again and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting a little.

"Daiki." Ryota insisted.

"Because…" Daiki blushed all of a sudden dropping his eyes to the floor.

"Daikiii" He slurred the word and smiled gently "You can tell me anything."

"I've never told this to anyone before…"

"You can tell me." The blond went to the blue-haired teen, cupping his face in his hands, forcing him to look at him in the eye.

"When I was little and played street basketball my mom used to give me milk before I went out. She said it would make me big and strong." He admitted.

"So that's who I have to thank for having such a big and strong boyfriend." Ryota smiled warmly, the blue-eyed teen easing a little under his grip.

"I've never stopped drinking it and I've never lost. If I stop drinking it now, I'll lose."

"Well I don't believe that, but if you want we can go buy milk right now." Daiki's expression lit up in stars and he twirled the blond, pressing him against the wall with his massive weight. Gripping tightly at his waist, Daiki kissed him (much to the blond's surprise) very gently, wrapping his tongue around the blond in a long, wet kiss.

"I love you." Ryota said breathless to Daiki.

"I love you too." The blue-haired teen replied grinning from ear to ear like a little boy on Christmas morning.

* * *

**I really like fluff. I really, really love fluff. I'll try to write more themes in the future, I promise.**


	4. Miraculous Encounter

**inspired by a prompt from imagineyourotp**

* * *

"I don't really want to, Tetsu," The blue-haired teen complained to his friend.

"Trust me, Aomine-kun. You'll like him very much." Kuroko Tetsuya, his childhood friend said. It had been almost five years since they had last met and they hadn't parted in the best of terms. Aomine realized now what a dumbass he'd been. The teal-haired boy remained exactly the same – well, with the exception of being four inches taller, Tetsu was still that quiet yet deep and thoughtful guy he'd been head over heels for three years.

On the contrary, Aomine felt he had changed. He reckoned he was an arrogant prick in High School, obsessed with being the strongest. Why had it ever mattered anyway? Really though, why would anyone on their rightful mind want to be recognized as the strongest delinquent?! It perplexed him whenever he thought about the things he did and said.

Though, his attitude worsened when he grew apart from Tetsu. Needless to say Tetsu always did bring out the best in him. Regardless of his violent side, emotionally Aomine was broken at that time. Not that he was really okay now…. He'd tried everything to forget about Tetsu and the new environment didn't do him any well. Touou was a place that was hard to describe. 'Rough' would be a good word though, along with 'cruel' perhaps… Liking someone of the same sex there… God, Aomine didn't even want to imagine what would've happened to him. So he just let everyone assume he liked girls with big boobs and he broke a lot of hearts – perhaps also in a desperate attempt to take his mind off the teal-haired boy.

Now they'd met again. There were times when Aomine thought this encounter would be a miracle – not likely at all. But it seemed more of a curse to him now. All the damage he'd done to others would be in vain if his feeling for Tetsu returned – so Aomine prayed he was strong.

Tetsu wanted to introduce a friend to him. A boy named Kise Ryota. Tetsu strongly believed Aomine and this Kise person would get along wonderfully – Aomine highly doubted that but he humored his friend.

They'd been sitting on that café table for a while now and this amazing person hadn't arrived yet. _How rude_, Aomine thought. He would've never kept Tetsu waiting like that.

The waiter came "Are you ready to order?" He was tall and athletic with brown hair and an incredibly friendly grin.

"Hello, Kyoshi-kun." Tetsu said.

"Hey Kuroko, how are you today?" Kyoshi said.

"Yes, thank you. I didn't see when you came in earlier and the first waiter who came here was that rude person with the big eyebrows."

Kyoshi laughed at Tetsu's description of his coworker "Hanamiya, huh? Well, he covers for me when I sleep in sometimes."

"Then I guess he's nicer than he looks."

"Not really, he does it because of my tips." He still smiled at Tetsu.

"Oh." Tetsu just said.

"So how's your friend, Kuroko?" Kyoshi asked giving a bright smile to Aomine who'd been silently watching the two speak.

"Yes, this is Aomine Daiki-kun. We went to the same middle school."

"Hi Aomine-san, I'm Kyoshi Teppei. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi. So where do you know Tetsu?" He asked trying to hide his jealousy.

"We went to high school together."

"Oh, is that so…" Aomine muttered clenching his fists on top of the table.

Kyoshi at least knew how to take a hint, Aomine thought when the brown-haired giant asked if they wanted anything again Tetsu answered for both of them that they were waiting for Kise-kun, as Tetsu said it. Kyoshi just gave an understanding nod making Aomine wonder what kind of person this Kise was.

Fifteen long minutes passed and tired of waiting they ordered: Tetsu a cup of coffee and Aomine a latté. Out a sudden the door of the café slammed open, droplets of rain flying inside with the raging wind. What Aomine only noticed later was that a person had also entered the establishment.

He was a tall, athletic, blond and with eyes golden as the sun – he was perhaps the most handsome man Aomine had ever seen. It wasn't just because of his looks but, the silly smile he had on his face just didn't match his soaking wet appearance or his trashed umbrella.

"Hiiiii Kurokocchi!" He waved from the door but Tetsu ignored him taking a zip from his cup of coffee.

He approached them sliding to the seat next to Tetsu's "Kurokocchi, I'm so sorry I'm late! The weather is crazy today!"

"I can tell, Kise-kun." Tetsu said without looking at him.

As soon as Kise sat down, Kyoshi brought him a cup of hot chocolate that had a marvelous scent "Here you go, Kise-kun."

"Thank you so much, Kyoshi-senpai."

"I've already told you to stop calling me that."

"But you're my senpai!" The blond pouted like a child and Aomine had to put a hand over his mouth to cover his silly grin.

"You two know each other?" Aomine blurted out, regretting the question as he spoke.

"Kise-kun went to high school with me and Kuroko too." Kyoshi explained.

"Hey you're Aomine-kun, right?" He extended his hand "I'm Kise Ryota, it's nice to finally meet you!"

Aomine's cheeks flushed to the color or scarlet as he shook the blond's hand "Fi- finally?" He stuttered.

"Yeah, Kurokocchi's told me so much about you. I'm so glad we can finally meet!" Aomine felt taken aback gazing at that grin. It was like a ray of sunshine on that cold rainy day. It warmed him up from the inside out and it made him feel like a little kid again playing on snow for the first time.

"N- nothing bad, I hope." Aomine said with a sheepish grin.

"Nah, only great stuff!" The blond giggled and the butterflies inside his stomach grew – as did the red of his cheeks.

This was truly a miraculous encounter.


End file.
